Baby what?
by Sinares
Summary: The palace is about to receive a new addition! Atem and Mana are having a baby... what? "It's going to be a boy, Atem!" "No, it's going to be a girl, Mana!"


_Author's Note:_ VASESHIPPING. YAAAS. This is a very short, fluffy one-shot featuring our favourite best friend duo, Atem and Mana! Not very canon, but DON'T CARE. I'm the writer and I can do whatever the heck I want with my stories! …There should be a genre called fluff. Pure. Fluff. You have been warned!

 **Disclaimer: Are Atem and Mana happily married with babies? No. Therefore I do not own YuGiOh. Have a nice day!**

* * *

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"A booooy!"

"A giiiiiirl!"

"No Atem, we are having a boy!"

"No Mana, we are definitely having a girl."

This argument had been going on for the better part of three days, since they had discovered the news. Mana was convinced that the new addition to the palace was absolutely going to be a boy, but Atem, being the "all-knowing" Pharaoh, insisted it would be a girl.

"It will definitely, absolutely, _positively_ be a boy, Atem!" Mana said as she stuck her tongue out at her best friend and husband.

"It will most assuredly be a girl, Mana," Atem replied calmly, grinning at her silly antics.

The young king and Great Wife of Egypt were currently walking down the hall to the nursery to collect supplies and begin their "training," as Mana called it, for their new little one. All the way down the corridor, the servants could hear their continued banter echoing off the walls of the palace, and they had just about had enough of it. They loved their king and his wife, but the two friends and lovers could be so childish sometimes in their bickering. The Sacred Court had about lost it with the continued bet between the Pharaoh and his wife during their meetings, constantly whispering to each other what they thought the gender was going to be.

Finally, during dinner one night with the Sacred Court of Guardians, after which the proclamations of "boy" or "girl" had become increasingly loud, Mahad had thrown up his hands and yelled, "Why don't you just have one of each?"

That had shocked them enough to last the rest of the night. But sure enough, as soon as Ra rose in the sky and it was time to get on with the next day, snatches of "Boy! Girl!" could be heard ringing throughout the palace once again.

"We are SOOOO having a boy, Atem!" Mana exclaimed for the umpteenth time as she walked arm in arm with Atem to the nursery.

"I've already said we're having a girl, Mana. And you know I'm almost always right when it comes to these things."

"You've never even done this before! And the key word there is 'almost,'" Mana grumbled as an afterthought. Atem chuckled and unhooked his arm from hers, slipping it around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He kissed her unruly brown hair, now bound with a thin golden circlet instead of her usual white headdress.

"I guess we'll find out as soon as we get to the nursery," he mumbled into her ear. She shivered at the soft breath tickling her skin.

When the door to the nursery opened, the head nurse-maid bowed before the rulers with her left foot forward in the customary sign of respect before showing them into a separate room draped over with a thick purple curtain.

Mana sat down heavily on the bed provided and sighed, leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyes. She looked exhausted, Atem noted as he sat beside her and took her hand in his, playing with her delicate brown fingers. Mana had been barely able to sleep for excitement the past few nights. He had to admit that he was excited too. A little nervous, okay, a lot nervous, but still looking forward to the new addition.

Mana smiled when she felt Atem's lips on hers.

"Nervous?" she teased, opening her aquamarine eyes and gazing into his ruby ones. He laughed.

"Maybe a little," the Pharaoh admitted. Mana smiled at him with her tongue in her teeth.

"Me too. But excited!"

Atem laughed again. "Me too," he echoed.

Just then, a nurse-maid walked through the curtain, holding a basket in her arms. Atem and Mana eyed it apprehensively.

"Is this going to hurt?" Mana blurted immediately. The nurse-maid looked up at her and smiled softly.

"Not at all," she said, lifting the blanket covering the top of the basket.

Atem and Mana peered into it anxiously as the nurse-maid offered it to them, setting it on the bed beside them.

Mana's heart clenched at the sight of what was inside.

* * *

"Congratulations, Your Majesties. It's a boy!"

Placed inside the basket was a little creature with bright, big eyes. It gazed up at Atem and Mana with as much curiosity and apprehension as they gazed at it. Mana quickly shot the Pharaoh a clear _I-told-you-so!_ look, to which he rolled his eyes at her.

The new addition had two tiny legs, two little feet… and two glossy wings that spread from its back. Its teeth already looked sharp to the touch.

The orange baby dragon continued to stare at Atem and Mana, only looking away when its pointed tail lashed against the side of the basket, creating a soft smacking sound. It growled at the sudden noise, unaware that its own tail had made it. Mana looked up at her husband, giggling a little at his look of wonder at their new pet. Atem glanced at his wife and grinned at her.

"Hey Atem," Mana began, "what do you think we should name him?"

Atem shrugged his shoulders. "You can pick the name, Mana," he said, and she turned her eyes to the baby dragon once again, which was now thoroughly occupied with chasing its tail round and round the inside of the basket. Mana tapped her chin in thought for a moment before grinning.

"I think we should name him Joey."

* * *

 _Author's Note: _ Bet you weren't expecting _that_ , were you? *Snickers* You know what to do, lovelies! Review!


End file.
